When a Daddy and a Daddy?
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: Parenthood is hard, simple as that. Canada and Netherlands figure out the hard way to juggle love, work and their child as she grows. Warnings: Mpreg, Matthew swearing at a police officer and Netherlands *not* crying.


AN: Yeah i know i havn't updated Hunter in a while, or the epilogue in for Heartstring, but i swear, it there in my mind, i'm just trying to find the words. I have been in a writting mood, if that's any consolation. Just don't keep your hopes up, i don't want to dash them if i don't do as i say. I'm not making any promises and i am very greatful for the people who will read my stories. Thank you.

Now to explain this, I drew a picture a while back, of Matthew and Lars snuggling...and Matthew happended to be pregnant. Because i didn't want to make the Netherlands pregnant. Due to hormones and him having to cut back on smoking, and the fact that he would be very cranky if he would do so normally. It was for the best for humanity that Matthew would be pregnant, because then Lars would be stressed and that's not as bad as the whole world stressed because The Netherlands having a rough morning.

Also don't flame me or bash me on the fact that Mpreg in unatural or wrong. But really this is crack, i wanted to write Matthew being pregnant because i'm weird like that.

Anyway thank you for reading my AN, for those who did. Those who didn't, *dances like a monkey* bleh.

Disclaimer: if I owned Hetalia, would I actually be writting a disclaimer?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Matt was crying. Lars frowned; he had to think that thought again. Matt was fucking crying. Matt was _fucking crying,_ and he didn't know why. That's pissing Lars off, not because it was annoying, it was more of the heartbreaking variety. What is really pissing Lars off was that it came suddenly, he didn't know what it was causing it, and most importantly, he felt so god damn helpless. And that hurt him; to not be there for the bearer of his child.

…Another thing that freaked him out was that Matt was _pregnant._ He's been pregnant for quite some time now, he cancelled all of his business meetings, he didn't attend any world meeting, but to be fair, he usually skipped those anyway, it was pointless really. Heck, he even told his boss not to both them, mumbling something about taking care of a pregnant man. He had soon come to love the little trooper in Matthew's…womb? He was fascinated. Very much so.

However throughout the pregnancy, he had learnt the true meaning of fear, because Matthew was fearsome, underneath that innocent angelic exterior housed a beast that would make Satan, nay the archangel Michael himself shit in his roman armour. This beast, would one minute yell at him for small little mistakes, and stay angry at him for a long time, glaring at him when he walked into the room, glaring when he walked out the second later, when he most definitely did not wet himself. After all Lars was a manly man.

Then suddenly, the beast would replace with something that Lars could enjoy, a incubus. The Dutchman didn't know this, mainly because he has not been close to pregnant woman, but there are times when the hormones coursing through the Canadians veins inspired _urges._ Lars loved the urges, a lot.

But then the pregnancy would throw a curve ball, he could deal with the Beast; he could certainly deal with Matt being horny, heck he could deal with holding Canada's hair back when he bowed down to the porcelain god. He could not deal with Matt crying. It was heartbreaking sobs and every time Lars would ask, Matt would scream that 'he just didn't know okay?' . Lars just stood there, helpless, trying to comfort him, but didn't have a clue; Like he was playing some unknown game in the dark where the other players just muttered gibberish instead of instructing you on how to play.

Apparently his sister had a clue, and it came in the form of a whole lot of disapproval. They have been trying to get along, old habits and what not, but Lars wanted their child to have aunts, so he's going to make this work, hopefully. He even perhaps on occasion actually enjoyed her company.

He even contacted England and France, and dear god _Alfred _to be part of the pregnancy part of the occasion. Alfred walked into the room, said something that pissed Matthew off and the poor American nation couldn't walk properly for a week. It was too brutal to describe.

With Francis and Arthur, he was calm, happy, laughing, he was also a little surprised and flushed with pleasure, because they finally were paying attention to him. Until they started arguing over who was going to be the better grandparent. They too couldn't walk straight for a week.

Matt was having one of those crying episodes, so Belgium walked right over, gathered the poor nation of Canada in her arms and just held him. He held like a child to his mother, just hushed nonsensical words to his ear until he calmed down.

The Netherlands watched this with a hint of jealousy and a sort of shame, which was something he didn't feel often. He felt like he wasn't being good enough for Matthew; that he had to call in his sister when the solution was something so simple.

So every time Matthew cried Lars held him, every time the Beast came around, he held him. Every time Matthew was horny, Lars would embrace him. Think back on it, those were just a small portion of the pregnancy, otherwise he just normal old Matt, who happened to have a tiny little miracle growing inside him. But those were the times that stood out.

The one was marked him the most was when Matt went into labour; which started with a nice game of crazy eights that ended in Matt getting a lot of cramps, some that are more persistent.

The he looked at Lars. "It's coming" he sounded so scared, Lars would be too, because they were both wondering where the fuck it's going to come out from.

"Isn't there some sort of water breaking or something?" Lars asked, a moan in pain was in answer, he got out of his chair anyway, he dialed the midwife on his cell, picked up Matt into his arms, because really that was much quicker than the Canadian nation hobbling out, and kicked open the front door like a commando and managed to get a writhing and very much in pain Matthew into the car.

He drove like you wouldn't believe.

Got out of a speeding ticket because Matt opened the window and screamed at the police officer to move out of the fucking way, or that the said police officer would have to deliver a baby, and he doesn't know how it's going to come out, so it was his choice.

Lars even had the sense to look apologetic, to the very stunned officer, while matt looked a cross between in pain, and furious.

They managed to get there without any other incident, Matt was handed over to the midwife and no, Lars did not in fact want to join Matthew in the delivery room for sole fact that he would be useless, and did not want to be screamed at, he didn't not want to be ordered to 'look at what he did' or he didn't not want to know where the pregnancy was his fault, because no one would have known that Matt would be pregnant, since they both had a penis and lacked a womb, apparently.

So he waited out in the emergency room, and it was almost as bad, he didn't know what was happening, people came and people went. Girls checked him out, in that terrified kind of way, he glared at them and tried to get is large body to be comfortable in those horrendous torture instrument named the waiting room chair.

He must've fell asleep, by some sort of magic or divine intervention, because a nurse called his attention, waved him over to come and see his baby girl.

The Netherlands, in no way or form cried like a baby. It was a manly tear, one after the other, in rapid succession. He may have cried like a child when he actually got to hold her however.

When Lars held his baby girl in his arms for the first time, he felt something, when he looked into those intense hazel eyes. They were much like his hazel eyes, brown with small flecks of green. Except she was heterochromatic, at least partially, her left eye had three bands of a deep blue, almost violet. She had a shock of blond hair and skin red from screaming a little earlier. Yet she was perfectly calm now, staring at them with those beautiful eyes, a small smile on her lips.

Lars was certain babies didn't smile at birth, but she there she was, with tiny little dimples to boot.

Matt was coming to, he had a C-section, which was thankfully the better option of 'natural' birth. And he had to give the doctors and nurses some credit; they took a screaming pregnant man in stride.

He looked over to the 'mother' of his child, and one he had come to love and respect dearly, with a bright smile that made his face look eons younger. "say hello to little Sterre" he grinned, flushed with pride as he sat next to him on the bed, handing over Sterre to Matthew who took with the same bright grin that Lars was sporting.

"Sterre huh, I like it" the Canadian sighed, grin melting into something warm and intensely maternal. Sterre looked up at Matthew with the same tiny smile on her lips.

Anyone looking in would see a young couple with their first born, face held a mix of pride and batshit terror, and if they looked past the sheer warmth and happiness, they would notice the mother was actually a man. They also would have noticed that they didn't care.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

I would gladly appreciate reviews, they make me warm inside, except for flames, those are used to burn Twilight books. Because then they are actually usefull for once.


End file.
